Night Sky
by CrimsonFlowers
Summary: Lucy finds the sunset to be the only beauty that is in the sky. She was wrong.


**Sorry if you guys are impatient about the stories . But hey, it could be worse. I could be taking like 3 months :D So be grateful :3 Now for the one-shot! Inspired by Fairytail ending 14.**

The sun was going down in Magnolia. From the window, Lucy Heartfilia could see the townsfolk begin to go inside, some mothers with little infants in their arms, others holding hands with toddlers, and couples strolling together and talking quietly. She skimmed the landscape, taking in each detail. The leaves on trees were moving back and forth calmly. Rosy, pink petals had fallen from the blossom trees, and they would turn repeatedly as they descended to the ground. The breeze swept the entire pasture, and the grass and plants veered the direction the wind blew. She could see ripples on the pasture, and her gaze moved forward as the wind continued to sweep up the grass.

A few people were still out there, Lucy noted. They were just like Lucy, not wanting to miss the beautiful sunset. Her chin rested on the edge of her palm as she sighed dreamily. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

She sighed, mournfully, as the sky turned dark. After one last glance at the sky, she stood up. But before she could head to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, a head full of salmon pink hair popped in front of her out of nowhere.

"AH!" She shrieked, and fell backwards on her bedroom floor. She cursed under her breath as she rubbed the back of her head, which ached painfully.

The window opened, letting in the night air. A reckless, fire dragon slayer vaulted inside Lucy's room, and he crouched in front of her, a playful grin etched on his face. "Gomen, Luce. Are you alright?"

"BAKA! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Lucy screeched angrily, and she lifted her right leg and kicked him in the stomach.

"OW!" Natsu Dragneel yelled, and fell on his back as well. "God, Lucy, you didn't have to do that," He mumbled, scratching his spiky, pink hair.

"Sorry," Lucy said, but she didn't feel any remorse lingering inside of her. She crossed her arms and glared at the fire mage. "But what was that?! I mean, can't you just walk through the door like a normal person?"

"You can't walk through doors, Luigi," Natsu smirked, being a smart-aleck for the first time ever. He stood up, and brushed dust off of his zipped up waistcoat.

Lucy's eyes wandered over his body without realizing it. She gazed at his broad shoulders, his right arm having the red guild mark on it. She moved up to the white muffler that was wrapped around his neck. And his hair. . . the luminous light was complementing his salmon hair, as all the strands flicked back and forth from the breeze that flowed in. She blushed intensely, and stared down at the floor. Was she just checking him out?! But why? Why now?

"Luce?" His face was right in front of hers, and his eyebrows were arched back. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

"I-I'm fine," She laughed anxiously, realizing how close he was to her. She lifted her hands, and gently pushed his (broad) shoulders back which gave her enough room to stand up. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She inquired, wishing to evaporate other thoughts that were stuck inside her head.

"Oh, right." He grinned sheepishly, and held out a palm to the celestial spirit wizard. Lucy noticed his wrist snap back. He was indicating her to grab his hand.

So she did. She clutched his hand, and she could feel his fingers entwine hers. They stood like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. _Look away_. A voice urged inside her mind, but she wouldn't. She_ couldn't_. Her eyes were simply locked with the fire dragon slayer's charcoal ones. Natsu's eyes were black, but tinged with a dark serpent green. How come she had never noticed it before? His eyes were. . .

Natsu suddenly cleared his throat, awkwardly, breaking eye contact with Lucy. "W-We should get going. I want to show you something."

"Oh! Yeah!" With her other hand, she rubbed her own head. "Let's go,"

Lucy never knew such steep hills existed. Perhaps she had been on top of towering mountains and canyons, but this was just ridiculous. Her heels were starting to hurt, as she continued uphill. She winced with each step. The dirt underneath the green might as well have been cement, and the grass didn't exactly do its job as a cushion.

"Natsuuu," She whined, as they continued to hike up. "Are we there yet?"

"Luce, it's only been 2 minutes." The fire mage replied, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"You're terrible at counting time! It's probably been 8 minutes at the LEAST!" Lucy yelled, flinging her arms up, and her fingers were tickled by the night breeze. She shivered. "And it's cold too. . "

Natsu ignored her protest, and forged on.

Lucy pouted indignantly, her cheeks puffing out immensely. She turned her head, refusing to look at the back of the dragon slayer's head.

"Oh, here we are!" Natsu proclaimed, as he stopped in his tracks.

The celestial mage climbed up quickly, and took in the scenery. "W-Wow," She whispered. The grass was trimmed perfectly and evenly. The breeze didn't seem to blow too much in the area, which also pleased Lucy. As she surveyed the two trees that stood, she noticed how. . . . .enchanted they looked. The leaves could've been made out of acrylic with the way they would glisten. Every blossom sprouted on the branches, and not a single one was drooping or closed.

"Wow?" Natsu laughed, and grasped Lucy's right hand. "You haven't seen the best part!"

"Huh?" Lucy said, confused. She was jerked forward, and she almost stumbled over herself as he dragged her to the second tree.

"Sit," He ordered firmly, pointing to the spot that was shaded by the tree's branches.

Lucy grumbled under her breath, and sat in front of the tree, leaning against its trunk. "This is actually comfortable. What-" She gasped loudly.

It was a full moon. Gray craters dappled the white sphere's surface. The stars speckled the night sky, shining brightly. Not a single cloud ruined the view, and she could only stare with her jaw dropped. It wasn't normal, that was for sure. From Magnolia, the stars and moon couldn't be seen very well. And from here. . . it was so beautiful.

"How did you find this place?!" She exclaimed, swiveling her head to meet Natsu's eyes.

He tapped his chin. "I was out with Happy one night, I guess. It was dark and we got lost. Then we found this place." He gestured openly.

Lucy tried to hold in her giggles, but failed miserably, laughed her head off. "That sounds exactly like you," She chortled.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes, and sat beside her, his shoulder barely grazing hers.

Lucy sighed happily, and her cheek rested on Natsu's shoulder. "This is even more beautiful than the sunset. I can just. . . feel the moon's glow." She removed her cheek from Natsu's shoulder, stretched her arms out, tilted back her head,and closed her eyes, feeling the light daintily touch her face. She stayed like that for a while, taking in everything.

Natsu gazed at her with, no not a grin, but a soft smile. He couldn't help but notice how Lucy's pigtails lifted as the breeze blew. And how her outstretched sleeves would ripple until they reached the cuffs. The most entrancing things about her were her flickering eyelashes, and her lips which were curved into a beautiful smile.

"It was the perfect day to show you, huh?" He murmured, still hypnotized by the dazzling view right in front of his eyes.

"Yeah!" Lucy's eyelids fluttered open, and she beamed at the fire dragon slayer. Her lips curved into a shy smile and she poked Natsu's arm with a finger. "Thank you. . ." They were two simple words, but it was enough to make Natsu's cheeks redden.

"You're welcome, Luce," He said, quickly recovering, and smiled back.

He wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her close to him. Lucy gladly accepted his embrace, and leaned her head against his shoulder again.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Lucy whispered childishly.

Natsu could feel his heart beating as the corner of his lip shifted up. "Sure," He grasped Lucy shoulders, and moved her head from his shoulder. He turned her until she faced him, and leaned closer to her until their foreheads touched. He chuckled at the sight of her flushed cheeks."As long as you want. . . "

_The end~_

**Reviews are appreciated3~**


End file.
